The Dark Hyuuga and the Bright Cherry blossom
by Neji's Secret Stalker
Summary: After Sakura's House catches on fire, she goes to live with the Hyuuga's, but in exchange she has to be the Hyuuga's medic. Will sparks fly between Neji and Sakura or will Kunai? Read to find out!
1. The Fire

Sakura silently made her way through the town. It was around 3:00am in the morning, and she had just gotten back from a long mission. After she reported the mission details to Tsunade-sama, she was looking forward to a nice hot shower and some long anticipated sleep. Sakura could feel the layers of mud and grim on her, mixed with sweat and blood that caked her skin.

Sakura was now 17 and was head medic of konoha, next to her sensei of course Tsunade. When sakura wasn't working at konoha hospital, she helped out on missions here and there. Sakura sighed from relief as she turned down the street her house was on. "Almost there." sakura said as she struggled to keep walking. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a red flickering light dance on the street. Sakura froze where she was, unable to move, as shock over-whelmed her.

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she watched helplessly, as her house was being consumed by flames. Shaking from her head to her ! My home! All my things! My pictures. My cloths. My medical equipment. My scrolls. "All my work!" sakura shreiked, losing control, as she rushed towards the house, only to be stopped by a pair of strong hands.

Sakura didn't know who it was that grasped her, but she kicked and struggled to get free, but they did not loosen their hold. Sakura screamed from frustration as she turned around to find a sad looking Naruto. "Sakura!" Stop it! If you go into that house it may collapse on you! I already lost one team mate. I can't lose you too!" he said, as he held her back.

Sakura fell to her knees, as wave after wave of tears spilled down her cheeks. That was the home she had grown up in. That was the home where her and her parents lived together before they died. Now she had officially lost everything she cared about. Her parents...Sasuke...even her home. She now had nothing left. Sakura fell forwards onto the ground, fainting from shock. The last thing sakura saw before losing consciousness were the flickering flames that had now completely consumed her home.

Sakura cracked open her eyes as she slowly sat up. She was in a room she knew far too well and spent a lot of her time in, the hospital. She was wearing one of those white gowns. Everything seemed like a distant dream, from the night before. She remembered some details, but not much. Sakura did her best to stay together mentally, as she scanned the room, looking for something to divert her attention.

She noticed that next her was a table full of different flowers and cards, and even a balloon. Sakura reached over began to read them. There was one from Naruto, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Neji, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tsunade and even one from Kakashi. Sakura smiled. It seems she didn't lose everything...she still had her friends. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a knock on the door.

The door cracked open, as Naruto walked in, followed by a shy Hinata. "Hinata!" Naruto!" sakura said in surprise. Hinata quickly came over to sakura and gave her a brief hug. "Sakura-san, I...am so relieved to k...Know that you are ok!" hinata said, as she took a seat next to the bed. Everyone who had taken the chunnin exams together had become good friends over the years.

"Me too Sakura-chan!" I was on my back from the ramen shop, when I spotted you trying to run inside the burning house. I thought I was going to lose you sakura-chan. Next time let's try to avoid giving me a heart attack." Naruto said, as he grinned from ear to ear, trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura held back tears as she returned his smile. "The only problem is where am I going to stay? I think I might have to rent an impartment." sakura said, as she sighed. Hinata sat down on the bed and next to sakura. "That has already...been t...taken care of." Hinata said as she smiled at her friend. Sakura stared at Hinata for a sec, completely confused. "A...as you know my cousin Neji is the new Hyuuga clan leader. And I managed to talk him into letting you stay with us!" Hinata said, as she grinned.

"Hinata...that's so kind...but I couldn't intrude on you and the Hyuuga's like that." sakura said as she stared down at her hands. Hinata was her best friend and she didn't want to be a burden. "That's too bad...cause you are c...coming to live w...w...with us whether you like it or not." Hinata stumbled, but her determination was clear. "But Hinata..." Sakura started before she got a chance to finish, Naruto had covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sakura...it's already been decided! Just give up already." he said, smiling as he took his hand off her mouth. "Are you sure I won't be a burden?" Sakura asked Hinata, who shook her head in response. "Sakura, you are not a burden. You never have been. Let's make a deal though. You come to live with us free of charge; however, you have to be the Hyuuga family medic." Hinata suggested, mentally congratulating herself for her idea.

Sakura thought for a moment before she smiled at Hinata. "You've got yourself a deal!" Sakura said, grinning. Now she didn't have to worry about staying in some broke down apartment by her. That was one less thing she had to worry about. Sakura quickly got out of bed and walked to a small book shelf that had her cloths and her purse on it. She noticed that someone had been kind enough to wash her cloths. She grabbed her stuff and walked into the tiny bathroom, and quickly changed back into her medic outfit.

"I'll meet you guys down stairs; I have sign out of the hospital since I'm actually a patient this time. And I have to get some things out of my office." Sakura said as she waved at her friends, before walking out of the room. She quickly ran to her personal office and grabbed a bag of medical supplies. Since she was going to be living with the Hyuuga's as a nurse, then she needed supplies. If you were a Stanger looking at her, then you would think she was happy and cheerful, but if you were someone that was close to her, then you knew that she was keeping it bottled in and was trying so hard not to cry. Calm on the outside, but falling apart on the inside.

Sakura grabbed the bag tend threw in some medicals scrolls, closed the bag and made her way down stairs. She walked over to the register desk and signed out. "Hello Miss Haruno." a rather plump lady at the desk said, waving. "Hello kakurai. I'm afraid that I'm not going to be coming into work for a couple of weeks. I...I need some time to myself." Sakura said, Kakurai look at her with a conserned look but shrugged it off as she said goodbye. Sakura walked into the main lobby to find Naruto and Hinata waiting for her.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto shouted, in shock as he looked at the clock on the wall. "PLEASE TELL ME THAT CLCOK IS FAST!" he screamed. Hinata and Sakura looked at him like he was insane. "I HAVE TO GO! I HAVE A MISSION IN 13 MINUTES AND I STILL HAVE TO PACK! I WILL SEE YOU GUYS WHEN I GET BACK!" He said in a panic as he quickly kissed Hinata on the cheek and ran off into the distance. Hinata's face turned a bright red, as she nearly passed out.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "So I'm guessing things are going good with Naruto" Sakura said, as she watched Hinata's face go even redder. (If that's possible) Hinata quickly regained her composer and started walking in the opposite direction of where Naruto was going. "Um...the H...Hyuuga estate...is this w...way." she said, trying to change the subject. Sakura took the hint and they walked to the Hyuuga mansion in silence.

Sakura's eyes popped out of her head when she was the house. It was a one story, but the size of it was downright amazing. There was a pair of double doors, twenty feet high that led into the house. Hinata led the way as they turned corner after corner, and went down hall way after hallway. "You will be staying in the room right across the hall from mine, and to the left of your room is Neji's room. So if you need anything, we're both close." Hinata said as she opened the sliding door to Sakura's new room.

There was a huge walk in closet, a bathroom, a huge window that over looked a beautiful garden, a TV. and the most comfortable looking futon she had ever seen. "This is where I'll be staying! This is awesome! Thank you Hinata!" Sakura said, giving her a bone crushing hug. Hinata blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry I can't stay here with you, me. shino and kiba have training today." Hinata said, bowing slightly. "That's fine hinata. It thinks I'm going to take a nap." sakura said as she stretched her arms. "Okay, bye Sakura said." Hinata said before walking out of the room, leaving Sakura to herself. Sakura plopped down on her futon, and second she hit the futon, she was out cold. She was so worn out.


	2. Sakura's New Home

Hey everybody, I am so sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter, I lost my Internet connection, but now I'm back and I'm updating all my stories. I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! This story goes out to all those fan girls!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the characters in this story or the Naruto plot. Trust me if I did sakura and Neji would've been married long ago.

"Crap" Sentence

'Crap' Thought

___crap_inner self

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura cracked open her eyes as she heard the soft sound of birds chirping outside of her window. She rolled over trying to tune out the annoying birds that had dared to make her up at six o'clock in the morning. The events of the other day running through her mind as she finely gave up on the thought of sleeping in and opened the door to her room and made her way down the hall in a desperate attempt to find the kitchen.

"This house so freaking Huge." How the hell am I supposed to find my way to anywhere?" Sakura mumbled to herself as she started to run. She quickly turned a corner and bumped into something, falling backwards. She closed her eyes and waited to make contact with the floor, but someone had grabbed her mere inches from the ground.

When she realized that she wasn't falling she cracked open her eyes a pair of white lavenderish eyes looking at her. "N...Neji?" Sakura said as her face turned red. Neji put her down gently. "Nice catch Neji." Sakura said jokingly as she turned even redder. "You're such a klutz Haruno." said Neji as he raised one eye brow to her.

"Well excuse me oh great Hyuuga-san! I was just trying to find the kitchen and then you pop out of nowhere and I bumped into you! I'm SO sorry!" Sakura said sarcastically, her temper now rising. "Damn you piss me off." she said under her breath. Neji smirked at her. "Well then you're really going to be pissed when you find out that the kitchen is that way. The training Field is that way." Neji said pointing in the opposite direction she was going in. "Figures." Sakura said, gritting her teeth.

"Just follow me, I'm going there anyway." said Neji in a bored tone as he walked off, with Sakura right beside him. "Down that hall way is the hot spring. And down that one is the garden." Said Neji as he pointed down several hall ways on the way. Sakura listened carefully, trying to memorize where everything was. It took to sakura what felt like hours until they finally turned the corner into the kitchen. It was so spotless and white. Sakura was almost too afraid to touch anything, in fear of getting it dirty. A woman with white eyes came up to them, she wore an apron. "Good morning Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san." she said as she bowed to them both and went back to her cooking.

"That is the head chef Miuri. She cooks and prepares our meals." Said Neji, before leading her to the dining room. A long, low wooden table took up the whole room. Sakura saw Hiashi, Hinata's father sitting at the head of the table and to his right, Hinata and Hanabi. Sakura knew the Hyuuga family from all the times she had spent the night. Neji took a seat to the left of Hiashi, and Sakura not knowing where to sit, sat next to Neji. Other Hyuuga family members where at the table too, chatting amongst themselves.

"Good morning Haruno. I trust that you slept well?" said Hiashi, making small conversation with Sakura. Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "Like a rock." she said. Hiashi said, "I could not help but notice that you came in here with Neji, Has he been causing you trouble?" Neji gave his uncle a dirty look. "Oh no he's being quit nice actually. I kind of lost my way and Neji showed me around. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be wandering the hall ways." Sakura said laughing.

Hiashi raised an eye brow at Neji. "Neji...nice?" Usually Neji is arrogant and full of himself. I've never heard of him being nice before. He must really like y-oof!" Hiashi stopped talking as Neji kicked him rather hardly in the leg. A very confused Sakura just smiled, not knowing what else to do.

Neji thanked god as the chef came in with a cart full of food. Miuri took the plates off the cart one by one and handed everyone a plate. Sakura's eye lit up as she saw her plate, it was the most delicious looking thing she had ever seen. There was trout, shrimp, and lobster wrapped in seaweed, and there was gravy too. It all looked so pretty, it was almost too pretty to eat...almost. Sakura dug in. In Sakura's 19 years of life, never had she tasted something so delicious.

"I was wondering if it was okay, if after breakfast if I could please be excused to go shopping. All my clothes were burned in the fire, and what I am wearing is all I've got." Sakura asked. Hiashi grabbed a napkin and whipped a little bit of gravy off his chin. "Of course, I understand. Here take this..." Hiashi said as he pulled out a credit card out of his robe sleeve and handed it to sakura. Sakura looked at it with awe. "You can use that...consider it a gift. And don't worry about the cost it's on me." Sakura stared at it with disbelief. "Hyuuga-san...that is very kind of you...but I am afraid I cannot accept this. I have enough money saved up from my missions. I do not need it. Thank you for the thought though I appreciate It." sakura said sadly as she handed the credit card back to Hiashi.

Hiashi raised an eye brow at her. Never in his long life had any girl turned down a free credit card before. When he was married he learned that women love to shop and buy expensive things. Every girl he had ever met was like that. But this girl before him was not like the other girls. 'It seems Neji has good taste. A woman who will not just marry him for his money. She will make an excellent addition to the family...if Neji can ever get over his stubbornness.' thought Hiashi as he put the credit card back in his pocket.

'I have to do everything.' he thought as he got up. "Neji please go with Sakura, now that she lives with us, someone might try to take her and interrogate her about the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi lied. Neji looked at his uncle as if were on drugs. "What?!" he demanded. "Hinata has a mission today and Hanabi has training. While you have no plans today, so please escort her." said Hiashi, more demanding than really asking.

Neji grunted as he and Sakura left the Hyuuga mansion together. Neji followed Sakura down town to konoha shopping district. It was so crowded and people were pushing past them as if they weren't even there at all. "Stay close Neji we don't want to get separated." said sakura. Neji was having trouble seeing sakura's bright pink hair through the crowd and eventually she disappeared all together. "How could I possibly lose a pink haired girl?!" She's the only pink thing here dammit." mumbled Neji as her searched for her. Panic started to arise in him after a while of no sign of her, he ran in circles, looking for her, and checked every store he came across and still no sign of her. Neji gasped as he felt someone grab his hand and pull him into a small woman's cloths store. "Jeez Neji what would you do without me?" Asked Sakura sighing.

"There you are Haruno! I've been looking for you everywhere! What happened?" asked Neji, relieved to see that she was alright. "We got separated. I told you to stay close." said Sakura in a smug voice, before she began to browse the shop. She grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him toward the back of the store. Neji turned bright red as they passed the manikins dressed in silky black under wear with matching bras. But thankfully to Neji's delight they went right passed it to the casual clothes department.

Sakura grabbed a handful of cloths and went to the dressing room. Neji sat there waiting for her for 40 minutes until she Finlay came back out with all the cloths. "They don't have carts here. Hmm...Neji could you hold this for me while I go get some more cloths? Pretty please!" begged Sakura, as she smiled from one ear to the other. "Like I've got a choice." said Neji grudgingly, as he took the cloths and sat on a nearby bench. He watched as Sakura walked off to the cloths rack and picked some more cloths out. Oh how Neji wished he could just disappear into thin air.

Neji prayed to god that no one he knew would walk into the store. Neji watched as Sakura was eying a yellow shirt on one of the top shelves against the back wall. "I want that shirt!" sakura said to herself determined, as she tried to climb up the shelves to get it. It was mere inches from her fingers when she began to wobble and lose her balance. She fell backward off the shelf. Neji set the cloths down and rushed over to her, barley catching her before she hit the floor, making them both roll a few times, until Neji was on top of her.

"Um...Neji I appreciate you saving me and all but you're so damn heavy." sakura moaned as she turned bright red. Neji quickly jumped up off her and held his hand out to her and pulled her up. "Thanks Neji." said sakura as began to climb the shelves again... "What are you doing sakura?" demanded Neji, as sakura began to wobble again. "I want that shirt." sakura said determined. "Sakura get down, let me get it. I don't want you to break a damn leg, knowing your luck you probably will." said Neji as he pulled down sakura.

Sakura watched as Neji took out a kunai and some wire. He tied the wire around the handle and threw it up on top of the shirt very gently, so he wouldn't tear the fabric. He gently pulled on the wire and down came the kunai and the shirt. "Way to go Neji. Shopping...ninja style!" said sakura giggling as she gave Neji a quick hug and grabbed her shirt and walked over to the cash register.

After everything was checked out and paid for, Neji carried the bags outside into the crowd again. They went from store to store all day long, until Neji felt like he couldn't take much more of it. "Ok Neji I think that's enough for today." said sakura as she pushed more bags onto Neji for him to carry. Neji silently thanked god that they were finally leaving. Neji's arm we're full and you could barely make out the stop of his head. Sakura turned to leave when something caught her eye in a nearby jewelry store window. Sakura walked closer to it to take a better look. It was the prettiest thing sakura had every sense.

It was a white gold chain with a pink flower and the center of the flower had a huge 20k diamond. "It's so pretty!" said sakura in awe. Neji watched as she fawned over something as simple as a piece of rock. And next to it was a sign that said 'last one available' and the price sticker said 3200 dollars. "It'd take me 13 missions to pay for that thing! Oh well, come on Neji let's go home." sakura said sadly, trying to smile to cover up her sadness.

Neji knew that he had to get that necklace for Sakura. He didn't know why he had this sudden urge to get it for her. "Sakura, I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom. Could you hold the bags for a second? Wait here ok, so I can find you ok?" said Neji as he handed Sakura the bags and ran off into the crowd. "That was weird." said sakura as she began to question Neji's mental stability.

Neji pushed his way through the crowd and entered the small jewelry store through the back entrance where Sakura couldn't see him. He walked over to the counter where an old guy in his sixties was there. "Excuse me sir, can I get the necklace in the window, the pink flower one." Neji asked, the old man nodded and walked slowly to the window, using a cane to walk and pulled it out. "You must like a girl quit allot to spend so much money on a necklace, young man." said the elder man as he rung it up, making Neji's cheeks turn bright red. Neji gave the man his money and the man put the necklace is a small wooden jewelry box and handed it to Neji. "You can have the jewelry box for free sunny." he said in a wispy voice. Neji thanked the man and stuff the jewelry box into his sleeve.

He quickly came back around the front of the store where Sakura was reading a book she had bought earlier. "Hey Sakura," Neji said trying to get her attention. Sakura looked up to see Neji looking at her. Sakura could've sworn that she saw for a second fear on his face. "What is it Neji?" asked Sakura, confused. "I...was...I...got...y...you." Never before had Neji felt so vulnerable and idiotic in his entire life. He was Neji Hyuuga, and Neji Hyuuga did not stutter. He convinced himself as he took a deep breath and tried again.

"Sakura I got you..." Neji did not get a chance to finish as someone called out Sakura's name. She spun around to see Sai and Naruto waving at her. Neji wished that a wild wolf would swallow sai and Naruto whole as they came towards them to talk. "Hey sakura how are you feeling?" asked Naruto. "Yeah bitch you ok?" asked sai casually. "Come now Sai we're in public, Do you really want me to kick your ass in front of all these people?" said sakura in a deadly tone, not looking up from her magazine. Neji felt the sudden urge to deck Sai in the face, but didn't when he realized they were talking casually, as if they were having a polite conversation. 'Do they always talk to each other this way?' wondered Neji.

"Like you could ugly." said sai, still smiling. Sakura casually got up and put down her magazine. And punched Sai in the face, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Everyone who was walking by, stopped and stared. Sakura sighed. "Brought it upon yourself dumb ass. I told you not to mess with her." mumbled Naruto, as he started to laugh and point at Sai. "Well done Haruno...I mean, Sakura." said Neji smirking at her. Neji thought it was kind of funny that he was thinking about punching sai, but Sakura, his own team mate beat him to it. Sai stood up and walked back over to the group. "Ima look over that because you're a chick." said Sai as a bruise formed over his eye. "Whatever" said Sakura as she got up, gathered all her stuff started walking off, towards the Hyuuga mansion, Neji followed behind her. "I'll catch you later Sakura." said Naruto as he walked off with Sai.

"Why do you put up with that jackass Sai?" asked Neji, when they were out of earshot of Naruto and sai. Sakura turned to face Neji. "Sai may talk a big game, but he would never hit me, unless we were training or something. Sai isn't good with emotions, so he talks like that. He does however have a heart though, deep deep deep deep deep down." said Sakura laughing at her own joke. Neji felt confused as hell, but nodded his head none the less as they made their way home. "Oh, Neji wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Sakura, smiling at Neji.

Neji's heart began to race and he started to panic. "I...that is...I just wanted to...never mind its nothing." said Neji as he started to get clammy palms. Neji had lost his nerve at the last second, and didn't know what else to do. He had never felt this way about any girl...ever! He had to no idea how to go about this the right way. Neji thought about giving it to her real quick and hauling ass, but he wanted to do this right, in the right atmosphere. "Oh well, come on Neji lets go home." said sakura as she grabbed his hand with her free hand and turned a corner toward the Hyuuga mansion.

hope you like it, please comment.


	3. Unwelcome Visitor

CHAPTER THREE:

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! DX

PLEASE ENJOY!

Sakura hurried to down the long hospital hall way. Her shift had ended hours ago. One of her nurses called in sick and they were already short on staff as it was. So she got stuck picking up some extra work and seeing as many patients as she could.

A group of Anbu had just came back from a vigorous mission in the land Of snow, and two were in critical condition, but the others were in the waiting room, they were lucky enough to come out of the mission unharmed.

She flipped through a clip board as she heard the sound of someone cursing very loudly.

She traced the source of the sound coming from inside a nearby room. She made her way to the door and turned the handle and opened the door to find a group of nurses trying to surpass a very pissed off looking Sai, trying to wiggle free from the nurse's grip, insisting he was fine.

Blood trickled down his face, and sakura also spotted several deep gashes.

"Get off I'm fine." he said pushing away the nearest nurse.

"Sai could you please stop harassing my staff dammit!" yelled sakura as she threw a pin at him, which he grabbed in mid air, a few inches from his face.

"Hey ugly, it's not nice to throw things at patients." he said as he struggled to sit up, his cloths torn left and right.

"What happened to you? Did you come in with that group of Anbu?" she asked as she walked over to the table in the room and picked up his charts.

"Yes but I'm fine, I don't need help." he said as he averted his gaze from her. "Lets see...Internal bleeding, 4 broken ribs, 17 deep wounds, head trauma, and you tested positive for Salbergluthite, a very serious poison. If we don't remove the poison you'll die. Oh yeah sai you're fine." said sakura sarcastically as she read out loud his medical charts.

Sai flinched slightly. Because of his broken ribs it hurt him to even breathe.

Sai felt as if he was going to die any second. "Leave us, I can take care of it from here, go check on the other Anbu." she told her nurses, they looked up at her for a second but followed there Superior's orders none the less.

Sakura picked up sai's bag from the bedside table and pulled out a kunai and used it to tear open the shirt the rest of the way, and tossed the kunai over her shoulder.

Sai struggled to sit up. "Sai I'm sorry but I have to knock you out to do the procedure." she said as she pulled out a long syringe from her little medical hand bag. "Don't!" he said stubbornly.

"Sai, it's OK. I am a medic nin, and your team mate. You can trust me." said sakura, sympathetically. Sakura felt his muscles relax after a few moments.

She then focused her chakra to her hands, as they glowed green, healing and mending the inside and outside of his body, trying to be careful not to make it worse.

It took her twenty minutes of focusing, before she finally pulled her hands away and sighed deeply.

Sai looked down at himself and examined himself.

He could not find one scratch left. "Well I see you're getting better, as a matter of fact, I think you suck a little less." he said as he plastered on his fake smile, earning a smack from sakura upside the head.

"Yeah sure piss off the girl who just healed you. You're such an ass." said sakura as she poked a needle full of blood thickener to replace the blood he had lost, and then stomped out of the room, frustrated, fighting the urge to throw something.

Sakura was so relieved when another doctor had punched in, and had taken over the rest of the shift. She was so tired and hungry.

She was looking forward to going back to the Hyuuga compound, getting something to eat and retiring early. She changed out of her scrubs and changed back into her street cloths, and opened the entrance door to the hospital when she felt herself slam into something.

She looked up, only to find Sasuke standing there, staring down at her, through those dark onyx eyes of his. "Watch where you're going!" said sakura coldly as she stormed past him.

The last thing sakura needed was for Sasuke to make her already horrible day worse. It had been several months since Sasuke had returned to the village of konoha.

Sakura could never forgive him for leaving her on a bench and breaking her heart. She had spent so many years looking for him, she had thought that if he had come back, everything would go back to normal and her feelings for him would return.

But when he finally came back and showed no remorse for hurting her or Naruto, she found herself loathing him more than Orochimaru himself. She was bitter and heartbroken; she didn't want anything to do with him.

She didn't want to go through all the pain of falling for him, and him turning her down again. She just wanted to move on with her life.

Sasuke whipped around and grabbed her arm, lightning fast. "Sakura I need to speak with you." said Sasuke in an emotionless tone. Sakura yanked her arm out of his hand. For a moment she thought she saw a flash of sadness on his face, even though it only lasted mere seconds.

Before sakura could even react, Sasuke had pulled her into a tight hug, pulling her close to him. Sakura's face mere inches from his face. "W...what are you doing?" asked sakura, her face a light shade of pink as she felt his breath on her face.

"Sakura...you were the only person who stuck by my side as children. I remember I used to call you annoying when you spoke too much, but in reality I held on to every word you ever said, your voice was so soothing to me. You were the only person cared about me at all. Even long after I had left you on the bench, you still continue to search for me. You and Naruto are like family to me. "Said Sasuke, as he looked directly into her eyes.

Sakura had waited almost her entire life to hear him say that, she had imagined this happening when she was little, her child hood wish had come true, but she wasn't a child anymore.

She didn't wish for this now. "Sasuke, when you left the village I lost all hope of us every being together. I'm not going to play your mind games anymore. If you're that desperate for love, then go out with one of your fan girls. I'm done with all of this drama!" She screamed, as tears spilled down her face as shoved him away from her.

Sasuke lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. "I DON'T WANT A FANGIRL DAMMIT! EVERY WHERE I GO THERE ARE ENDLESS FANGIRLS! BUT THERE'S ONLY ONE YOU!" Sasuke said, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GET OVER YOURSELF YOU PHYCOTIC WEIRDO! AND GET THE HELL OFF ME!" screamed sakura, anger flowing through her like wild fire.

She tried to push him off of her but he grabbed her hands so she couldn't punch him. Sasuke picked her up and lifted her up over his shoulder.

Before Sasuke could even react, someone had kicked him in the ribs and grabbed sakura from him. Sakura cracked open her eyes to see a pair of pearly white eyes looking down at her. "N...Neji...?'' said sakura amazed. She was not expecting him.

He smirked at her. She looked down and noticed he was carrying a bento box full of food.

"Neji what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

He held his arm out with the bento box and handed it to sakura. "Hinata-sama told me you were working overtime and she asked me to bring you some food that she had made, because you missed dinner. It's a good thing too that I came." he said as he turned to Sasuke, who was struggling to his feet.

"She said no, you sad excuse for a man." said Neji, as a look of pure disgust came over his face.

Sasuke glared at them. "Sakura, you do love me and you will come to your senses sooner or later, and when you do, We WILL get married. I need to repopulate my clan sakura." he said, as he clenched his fists.

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR FUCKED UP CLAN!" screamed sakura, as she focused her chakra to her hands and punched Sasuke in the face with such force that he went flying backwards, disappearing in the dark night sky.

"That guy is seriously disturbed." said Neji as anger filled him as he thought about how he had dared to treat HIS sakura.

"No doubt." said sakura before she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Never in her 17 years of life had she ever been so pissed as she was now. She turned to face Neji. "Thank You Neji...if you hadn't come when you did, I don't know what would've happened. You saved me." said sakura as she smiled from ear to ear.

Neji's face turned a soft pink color as he heard him thank him. "You deserve better than Uchiha." he said in an almost sad voice as he adverted his eyes. Sakura put both her hands on his face. "I think I have someone in mind." she said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his curse mark on his forehead that seemed to gleam in the moon light. Neji's face turned even pinker.

He wrapped his hands around her waist. He had never in his life felt this strongly for anyone. Neji would never admit it out loud, but this was the first time anyone had ever kissed him before.

She pulled back and wrapped her hands around her right arm. "Come on, Neji-kun. Let's go home." said sakura as she led him forward. Neji's heart skipped a beat, as she called him Neji-kun. No one had ever called him Neji-kun before. He loved the way it sounded when she said it. For the first time in his life, he felt blissful.

...

Well I think I'm getting better at this story thingy...or at least I think I am. o3o;


	4. The Talk

Sorry guys, I got the chapters mixed up! xD

Whoops!

Thanks Yori-sama-1983 for saying something!

I'm so sorry it took me so long, my brother died and after that I kind of lost my passion for writing, I'm back now though. I am so sorry it took so long.

Sakura was finally home after working two shifts at the hospital, her co-worker was out on maternal leave and her and the other nurses had to pick p the slack until they could hire a temp. She peeled off her shoes at the front door and headed towards the kitchen for a snack, but before she could even that far a young boy around nine years old with white eyes grabbed her skirt and started to tug on it.

"Sakura-sama." He said in a cheerful voice, his eyes wide with wonder every time he saw her pink hair. "What is it Hiaru? Did you fall again?" she asked looking him over. Last time she had seen he had fallen and twisted his ankle and had come to sakura in tears asking her to heal him.

"No. Hiashi-sama wants to talk to yah." He said, as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the garden, his chest puffed out, feeling so important. He was so proud that the leader of his clan had trusted him with such a big task. He was a big kid now.

"Easy there! Are you trying to rip my arm off?" demanded sakura as he yanked her around. How could this little kid be so freaking strong? Someone has been eating there vegetables! Jesus Christ! He grinned from one ear to another, as they reached the garden outside.

Sitting at a table under an umbrella sipping his tea, sat Hiashi Hyuuga. Even sitting down he was still taller than sakura and his whole demeanor screamed leader and dignity. "Thank you Hiaru." He said, rubbing the boy's head, before he sent him off, so that they could speak in private. Hiaru saluted him still grinning before he wandered off to find his mother.

Sakura took a seat across the table from him in the shade and took the cup of tea he had offered her. They sat there in silence, sakura not knowing what to say, sipped her tea. She had never been alone with him and was sweating bullets.

"What great tea." She said trying to get the conversation going."Hinata make it. She makes the best tea." Hiashi responded. He then set his cup down and then folded his hands underneath his chin and looked at her.

"Sakura, I have a confession; there was an ulterior motive to asking you to come here..." he confessed. Sakura got a sudden knot in her stomach. "Yeah, I figured." She confessed, taking another sip of her tea. Her leg was bouncing up and down, a nervous habit she had obtained during her child hood that she could never shake.

"Sakura, since you have been here your presence has been a miracle, one way or another your presence here has traumatically changed my house hold. You're like a light bulb, you light up our dingy dark home. You are not only a strong top notch shinobi trained by Tsunade-sama herself, but your healing skills are top notch as well. You have impressed me…which is no easy task." He complimented her.

"I do love living here. I feel so appreciated. Everyone has gone out of their way to make me feel welcomed here and at home." She confessed a grin on her face.

"You are melting the ice bergs in my home You are a great influence on hinata, hanabi and even neji himself…who even though it's oblivious to everyone but him, has taken an interest on you. When I asked him how he feels about you, he told me to mind my own fucking business and stormed off. Which is why I can tell he cares about you, if he didn't he wouldn't have stormed up like that, you affect him that much. A blind cow can tell he has feelings for you. " He said, making Sakura flush.

Sakura had no idea how to respond to that. She stared blankly off into space. How exactly did she feel about neji? She had never taken the time to think about that. Ever since Sasuke had broken her heart she was so reluctant to let anyone into her now fragile heart. She had wasted her whole life loving Sasuke; he was all she could ever think about. That was why she trained so hard day after day with Tsunade. She had to get stronger, her entire life she had been a burden and she couldn't stand the thought of holding the team back.

She had to find herself, what did she want in life? Not what other people wanted for her. She had spent her life letting people influence her decisions, it was about time she took a long a good soul searching look at her life…

"You are the only one who can reach him…I can tell you need some time to think things through. I'll give you your space." Hiashi said rising to his feet. He raising two girls by himself knew how complicated woman were and could read woman pretty good, it was written all over her face that she needed to be alone. He waved at her before he took his leave and started walking towards the main house.

"Damn…Neji better not fuck this up…" he grumbled to himself.


	5. New Mission

:3 I hope yall like the new chappie! Sorry It took so long! :3

Neji rubbed his eyes in aggravation as he, sai, Naruto, Shikamaru and sakura left konoha, they had been handpicked for this mission. Their allies the sand village had heard rumors that the mist village was planning an all out war against the leaf and the sand. It was their job to do recon. They had to infiltrate enemy camp and steal enemy plans.

Shikamaru was in charge, he had handpicked his team. He chose each of them for a reason, like he did everything; he had everything mapped out in his head. He chose Neji because of his Byakugan, Neji was often picked for tracking and stealth missions. He had chosen Naruto for the muscle back up just in case it came to hand to hand combat. He had also chosen sai as a member of the team because he was skilled in long range attacks with his painting skills he was asset. And he had chosen Sakura for hand to hand as well as her ability with healing jutsu. They were like chess pieces on the chess board in his head, he needed diversity. He knew his team's strengths and weaknesses.

Neji was in front leading the group with his Byakugan across the land of fire border into enemy territory; the lives of his friends were on his minds. He found it hard to concentrate at the task at hand; a certain pink haired woman was on his mind and her safety. He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but still her safety and the dangers they would face loomed in his head. Something about her brought out his protective side.

They jumped from one tree to another, focusing their chakra into their feet to go faster. The fire nation really was a beautiful place. There was every kind of tree you can imagine which not only gave it a great shelter from prying eyes but it also was quite gorgeous. The trees we quite old and gave off that peaceful vibe.

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto for the 5th time today. Neji rolled his eyes. "Did I say we are there yet you dunz?" Neji snapped. "I was just curious!" Naruto snapped back. "Curiosity killed the cat." Added sai. "Well it's a damn good thing I'm not a cat then, huh?" Naruto retorted. "Jeez…you guys are a pain in the ass…" mumbled Shikamaru, starting to second guess his choice on his team.

Just as Sakura was about to punch Sai and Naruto, Neji stopped dead in his tracks and put his finger over his mouth. He pointed towards two shinobi walking passed them; everyone hid their chakra immediately and froze where they were, none of them even daring to breath too afraid to give away their position. "Don't forget the plan." Shikamaru mouthed as they came closer.

They were both walking and making small talk; they were doing patrol around the perimeter. And if they were doing patrols that meant that the base couldn't be that far away. Shikamaru did a hand sign and a shadow stretched from behind and tried to stretch it to reach both of them, but he could only snare one. The other one was out of his range. He snared the one he could. His team would take care of the other one.

The one Shikamaru caught his eyes went huge. "Shula! I can't move…I'm caught in something!" He shouted to his team mate. "That would be my shadow paralyze jutsu!" Shikamaru said as he moved out from the spot they were hiding, a smug grin on his face. "Naga!" Screamed shula, as he ran towards his friend. "Attack him, while he's vulnerable! He can't defend himself and hold me in place at the same place!" Shula pulled out his swords and started running towards him.

"I wouldn't do that. Whatever you do to me happens to him." Shikamaru said, the lazy smug smile fell from his face, as shula came at him and slashed at Shikamaru. A gash appeared on his chest, blood seeping down his clothes. A look of sheer surprise stuck on his face. He had never expected his team mate to put his friend's life in danger. He looked over at naga who also had a gash on his chest but there was no blood anywhere on him.

"Foolish leaf nin!" said shula as he jumped back. "How gullible you are!" sneered a voice behind him. The real naga came up behind him and drop kicked him. Naga grinned, as he showed Shikamaru his fingers. Chakra thread laced out from them leading to the other Naga. "You're…You're a puppet master?" Shikamaru said, realization dawning on him. How could he have missed that? "Took you long enough leaf skum." Shikamaru smiled as he coughed a mouthful of blood, the blade had pierced his lung and it was now filling blood. "Well Damn. I guess even geniuses make mistakes. It's all good though, that's why you adapt to the circumstances…" He said before he made quick hand signs and then he pushed his shadow at Shula and caught him.

"Always have plan B. I may not be able to control puppets, but I can control people, and seeing as this guy has a pulse I would defiantly categorize him as a person." He said as he made shula swing his sword at naga, who barely dodged it.

Naga then try to grab his grab his blade from him, but before he could, Shikamaru made shula kick naga into the air and then started to cut at him from every direction. "I can't stop!" screamed shula as he started to cut up his friend, a look of sheer terror on his face. Naga fell forward onto the ground, motionless. "Never underestimate the Leaf!" Shikamaru said, panting, still coughing up blood.

"Why? Why do this?" Shula asked, as he glared glared angrily at the shinobi in front of him. "Why? To buy time of course. My team has probably infiltrated your little camp by now. That's why I drew things out. It's was a distraction." Shikamaru explained. "Your team won't make it. I can tell you that right now." He retorted his voice full of hatred.

"Oh trust me, they WILL make it. We are shinobi from the leaf. There's nothing we can't do when we put our mind to it." Shikamaru said, before he made shula bang his head into a tree he was standing by, making him go limp.


	6. Baby Sitter

IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY….

XD

Neji led the way through the thick weeds and over grown foliage that had surrounded the camp. He, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto had taken advantage of the time Shikamaru had bought them, distracting them and letting his comrades go on ahead of him. Shikamaru had carefully planned out every detail of the mission to minimize casualties.

There was a reason why chose the team he did, he knew that not only were they strong individually but they are even stronger together. Yeah, they bickered, but he knew at the end of the day he would trust any one of them with his life. He knew perfectly well, that would fine without him. He had already filled them on the plan. The rest was in their hands now.

Neji stopped briefly and motioned for everyone to slow their pace down, as they started to approach the enemy camp. A forest of tents came into view there had to be at least a thousand tents clustered the clearing. A river ran through the center of the enemy camp. Thousands of shinobi wandered around, some were training, some were gathering wood for the fire, and other was filling their canteens in the river.

"How the hell are we supposed to find the scroll in that? Where do we even start looking?" Naruto complained, eyeing all those tents. "Well, usually things like that are in the leader's tent. Which should be in the center of the camp. Look for a large tent with lots of security." Sakura pointed out. "Makes sense, if I was trying to hide something I wouldn't let it out of my sight. It's probably always with this leader." Sai added.

"So why don't we just charge in there and take it?" Naruto suggested, cracking his knuckles. Before anyone could stop him, he was already doing hand signs and thousands of shadow clones popped into existence and Started charging at the enemy Nin. "Wait Naruto!" You idiot! This is supposed to be a recon mission! We are supposed to take the scroll with their battle plans and leave! "You dumbass!" Neji snapped as Naruto charged through the trees and caught the nin off guard.

"Aww…Screw it!" Sai said, as he followed the Naruto army into the fray. Sakura threw her arms into the air, pissed off. "Naruto you act like that and then you wonder why I hit your dumb ass!" Sakura screamed foaming at the mouth, frustrated at her pig headed team mates. She ran after them. Neji following her close by.

"We need to put them on them leashes!" Neji suggested, making sakura snort. "I feel more like a damn baby sitter than a team mate!" Sakura said. "Well think how much easier it will be to be to take the scroll if there's no one left to guard it." Neji said smirking as they got closer to the battle field; the sounds of fists hitting flesh and kunai whistling through the air filled their ears.

"Please don't encourage them, Neji." said sakura, as she punched a girl coming at her. A loud crunch sound resounded as she broke the girl's ribs and she fell forward to the ground, holding her side. Neji's retort was cut short, as a large group of enemy Nin surrounded them throwing kunai after kunai. Sakura and neji dodged them with ease.

Neji held out his hand and focused his chakra into his hands and used the Air Palm, [He uses this in the great ninja war in Naruto shippuden. It's just like gentle fist, but he projects it at targets in the distance.] To reach the enemy nin that are out of range of his gentle fist.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoox

~Mean while~

Naruto and his army of clones were breaking through enemy lines, hacking, slashing, kicking, punching anyone who dared approach him on the ground, while sai, riding a giant eagle he had painted and was leading a giant flock of them, attacking the enemy nin from the air, was backing Naruto up from the above.

They both hated each other because even though neither of them would admit it out loud EVER but they are both too much alike. Which was pretty beneficial when they fought as a team, they both can read each other and know how the other fights and know each other's weaknesses and strengths and because of this, they actually made a pretty damn good team.

"Oi! Dick Less! I'm taking more enemy nin than you and there's only one of me! How does it feel to be an epic failure?" taunted sai at the top of his lungs to his blonde team mate. If they were gonna take out the whole army, they might as well enjoy it. Sai barely had time to dodge a shruiken coming his way, thrown by the now fuming Naruto.

"AS IF YOU SHINOBI WANNA BE!" screamed naruto as he pushed himself harder and started taking on more opponents to prove him wrong. It was personal now! "AFTER I'M DONE WHOOPING THEIR ASSES YOUR NEXT!" Naruto threatened, as he took out a guy near him with his rassengan.

"Bring it 2-incher!" sai replied with sweetest smile on his face as Naruto's face turned the color of a stop sign, trying his hardest not to go up there right now and choke that smile right off his face. He can't smile if he's not breathing.

"Thunder Summoning Jutsu!" came a shrill voice in the distance.

~BAH-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~

Lighting had appeared out of nowhere crackling like a whip from the heavens, hitting everything around it, like an out of control fire, it swept through the woods. The sound it emanated was enough to knock you over. The lightning then struck sai and Naruto and everyone around them, sending them to their knees, gasping for air.

"Flooding Rain Jutsu!" came another softer voice this one came from closer.

~DRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP~

Sai screamed out as the painted birds he had been on were washed away by the powerful rain, making him fall towards the ground. He tried to paint something to cushion his landing but the rain was too intense, water was his weakness. He hit the ground with a loud thunk sound.

One of Naruto's clones rushed towards him as fast as he could a look of sheer panic on his face as he watched his comrade hit the ground, he tried saving him, but he couldn't get there fast enough. Sai was too far away to catch.

"Sai!" Naruto said as he took his friend into his arms and gently shook him. "SAI YOU BASTARD! YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME! ONLY I'M ALOUD TO KILL YOU!" he pleaded, his eyes moistening. Sai's eyes fluttered open. "As If…If I'd let a fall kill m..me…you damn cry baby…" Sai gargled out, his voice full of pain.

"Damn, You leaf nin just don't know when to die, do yah? And here I thought I killed yah!" came a voice behind them, making them turn their heads to see two woman standing in front of them. They were obliviously twins, they both had the same face, and they both were wearing matching outfits. They were both wearing long sleeved v-neck green dresses that went mid thigh. The only way to tell them apart was their hair color, one had blood red hair and the other had cotton white hair.

"How Disappointing, Meisha." The red haired girl said to her sister. "Indeed Reisha. It seems we may have our hands full." Replied the one with the one with the white hair, Mischievous grins on their faces. Sai pushed his aching body to stand up and smiled at them.

"I'm sorry ladies, but fat chicks should not wear tight cloths." He said the kindest smile he could muster. "What kind of laughing stock would I be if I lost to thunder thighs and Mustache here?" he said, giving them nick names, flashing that dazzling smile of his.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DUN DUN DUN!

TO BE CONTINIED….


	7. Don't You Dare Die

RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRR!

Neji and sakura were both panting, trying to catch their breathes as the onslaught of enemies was now only down one now, they had wiped out the majority of the army using a lot of their chakra had been used. "It seems like the shinobi from the leaf should not be underestimated." Said the last guy standing. He was wearing a mist anbu mask that covered his face. He was wearing the traditional anbu outfit, as he looked at all his fallen comrades.

"Who the hell are you?" neji demanded, standing in front of sakura guarding her while she was healing a gash on her leg. "My name's Yakai. I'm the leader of this camp and I will be the last thing you ever see in this life." He answered his voice muffled by the mask he was wearing.

"If you are the leader, then you must have the scroll we are after." Sakura said, as she rose to her feet, done patching herself up.

"This scroll?" he asked as he pulled out a scroll from his pouch, flaunting the scroll in front of them, before he tucked it back into his pouch. "If you know what's good for you WILL hand over that scroll." Demanded neji holding out his hand.

"You want it? Come and get it." Provoked Yakai as he unstrapping his scythe from his back and charged towards them. Neji used rotation sending Yakai flying backwards. "Oh, I see…your one them damn Hyuuga's. This is gonna be tricky." Said Yakai as he started to do hand signs and slammed his palm onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" he hollered as a puff of smoke covered him.

Neji activated his Byakugan and looked through the fog, Yakai was now on the back of a giant wolf grey wolf charging towards them, because the wolf was too large to use his rotation on, he grabbed sakura who couldn't see through the smoke, around the waist and yanked her out of the way, making her gasp.

Sakura clung to Neji for dear life as he dragged her out the smoke, terrified that he might drop her. Sakura was not one who liked to yanked around. "Neji you can put me down now, we are out of the smoke now." She said, he faced as red as the blood that pumped through her veins.

Neji regrettably put her down, already missing the weight of her small body in his arms. He had grabbed her out protectiveness. Neji would not let her get hurt and he knew she was low on her chakra and was barely standing. She was so damn stubborn though, she hated being a burden and that's why she spent her life studying under Tsunade was that she would never be the weakling again.

She had strived her life to get better and better. She had sworn to herself that she would never hold back her team again. She was no longer the weakest link. "Neji, I got this. I won't slow you down." She said her voice full of determination. Neji smirked at her. "You have never been a burden." He answered as he stroked her cheek, acting on impulse, making her whole body shiver. How could he affect her so badly from one touch? He drove her up a wall.

"Awww how cute…Are you saying your good byes? Because trust me this will be the last thing you say to each other." Screamed Yakai triumpitly, as he threw shruiken at them, sakura and neji dodged them with ease, but as they dodged them, yakai's wolf attacked them from behind while Yakai came at them from the front.

Neji and sakura back to back attacked in perfect unisome. Neji used gentle fist on the wolf, attacking him again and again. The wolf bite down on Neji's shoulder sinking his teeth into his flesh, Neji gritted his teeth as blood poured all down his front. Gasping for air, neji on extinct grabbed the beast's fangs and gave a push with all his strength.

He broke the fangs that were lodged into his shoulder half of them were still lodged inside of his flesh. He grabbed the wolf's maw and held it close to him; the beast tugged trying frantically to free himself. Neji held the beast in place with every ounce of strength he had with one arm and with the other he reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai and jabbed it into the wolf's temple. The beast squirmed for a few mins before his body went lax. With a gasp Neji collapsed to his knees.

Neji watched Sakura dodge the massive scythe that Yakai was swinging trying to harm his team mate. Sakura let a curse out of her mouth as he sliced her cheek open. He kept coming after, barely giving her time to dodge, making it impossible to counter attack. "Is that all the leaf Nin are capable of? It seems I overestimated you. How pathetic!" he provoked her, Sakura cringed as he nipped her arm.

"You talk the talk but can you walk the walk?!" she shouted as he swung his scythe at her, she dodged it jumping as high as she could, there's was no way she could lose, lives depended her, Neji was on his knees and couldn't help her. She was on her own. She focused her chakra into her right heal, as she bring it down on his head. Yakai raised his scythe to meet her heal. He screamed out as his scythe broke into hundreds of smaller pieces going every direction.

The shards burying themselves into both of them. She gasped as a piece of shrapnel stuck out of his body making him look like a porcupine. She found it ironic that the pieces of the scythe he try to use to kill her ended up the cause of his own death. She groaned out in in pain, as she pulled the pieces of shrapnel out of her knee.

"It looks like he was all talk." She said, slightly proud of herself for her victory, as she turned his body onto his back and grabbed the scroll from he had in his pouch and held it above her head agrin on her face.

"Mission Accomplished!" muttered Neji, a look of relief on his was finally over. They really cut it close this time. That was one thing about konoha ninja, they never gave up. Neji smirked at sakur as she made her way over to him.

"Jesus Christ Neji!" she exclaimed as she got close enough to enough to see his injuries up close, He was caked in blood and his breathing was haggard and there was pieces of teeth sticking out of him. Her heart skipped a beat. She had never seen him so torn up before and it made her eyes water. It was so oblivious that he was in pain, but he just smirked up at her, trying to put a tough front. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry.

"I'll be okay." He said in a weak voice, trying to reassure her. "Neji I need you to lie on your back." She ordered, as she positioned him onto his back. He had lost so much damn blood, how was he even alive?! The only reason he was still alive was the teeth were still embedded in him, but when she took them out the blood would flow nonstop! She had to work fast, before she lost her comrade.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking. When they had finally stopped she pulled out a first aid kit. "Neji, Don't move…okay?" she said, trying to hide the panic in her voice. Neji nodded weakly, as he squeezed her hand for support. Neji hated feeling weak and vulnerable, he couldn't even lift his head right now, exhaustion overwhelmed him, and he was fighting the overwhelming urge to slip into the darkness…

Sakura squeezed his hand; she needed the support just as much as he did. She then started to yank out the broken teeth that were inside of him one by one cleaning them with alcohol to get rid of any infection and then very carefully healing the wound with her chakra as she took out each tooth. There must've been like thirty-two teeth she removed. Neji's grip tightened every time she pulled one out, sweat was pouring down his face. She tried her best to keep calm; her heart was going a mile a minute.

There was no way she could live with herself if one of her comrades would die on her watch, her head swimming with the memories of all the time they had spent together and how much she had really cared about him. She swore to herself after Sasuke she would never let another man into her life…but she didn't know how or when...but he had sneak into her heart when she wasn't looking. How could she not notice this intruder in her heart? Could she really be so blind?

Her heart dropped into stomach as Neji's eye's started close. "Neji! Stay with me Neji! Damn it, you've lost too much blood! Neji what kind of blood do you have?" she shouted, panicking as his breathing slowed down. She put her ear to his mouth and him mutter something. "AB+" she barely made out what he said, as she yanked her first aid bag and then rummaged through the syringes that were full of blood, until she found a few marked AB+ and then jabbed them into Neji's forearms. "I've got t-to replace all the blood y-you've lost Neji…" she whispered through the onslaught of tears that streamed down her face that would not stop.

She felt his fingers gently squeeze hers. "I'm okay…" came a husky whisper. Sakura reached up and cupped his cheek in her shaking hands relief overwhelmed her. "You better be okay! You can't leave me here to deal with naruto's stupid self by myself." She joked, she had never been more thankful for anything in her life.

In her happiness she leaned forward and kissed Neji on the lips. Neji honestly was expecting a punch; this was the last thing he was expecting. Her lips were the softest thing he had ever felt. He would never admit this out loud, but this was the first kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, ignoring the ache in his arms. Her lips were sweetest thing he had ever tasted, he nibbled her bottom lip. When they finally broke apart, for the first time in his life, he was wearing an actually genuine smile. Not a smirk…a smile…he had never had a reason before now to smile.

"If I had known love could bring this much happiness I would've tried it long ago." He said, whipping sakura's tears away with his thumbs. Her face turned redder than her shirt. "What are you trying to say?" sakura asked, trying to be sure of what she had heard him right. Neji looked her in her emerald eyes with his pearl eyes and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "I said I love you." Neji said, taking the leap, hoping with every inch of his heart that she felt the same way.

Sakura felt a lump form in her throat. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear that?" her voice breaking. "You know how long it took me to work up the courage to say that?" he responded. He had no idea peace like this existed, and the best part is that it came so naturally, it wasn't forced. This peace always came with her presence. All he had to was be near her and there was an inner peace that she brought to him, he loved being with her, it was like she was drug to him, oh so addictive.

She buried her face into his chest inhaling his scent. "I…I…uh…love you too…" she sputtered out, she could not calm her heart down, and no matter how many deep breathes she took trying collect herself. He ram his fingers through her hair. "Thank you sakura you fixed my body and my heart." He said chuckling, finding sakura's blush amusing, he loved watching her turn colors. "Life just got so much more interesting…"he added, an intrigued smile on his face.

HOPE YALL LIKED THAT! PLEASE REVIEW! :]


End file.
